


I Know Who You Are

by MiniM236



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x20, Episode: s03e20 I Know Who You Are, F/M, Identity Reveal, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Iris, after all this time, realises that the identity of her murderer was staring her right in the face this entire time.





	I Know Who You Are

Iris  was sat on the end of the next to father in her childhood home. Cait- no Killer Frost was working with Savitar, the technology to stop this speedster had not been created yet and nobody knew his true identify yet.

Well kinda. Iris had been thinking theither past couple of weeks (When you're going to die soon and you have no idea who your killer is or why he is killing you, you tend to do that) and unbeknownst to the rest of her team had a theory on who Savitar was. She then began drifting into thoughts, trying to see if she had missed something.

_"He's always one step ahead"_

_"You did this to me Barry"_

_"I created myself"_

_"This wasn't just brushing up on days to come, this was precise like Savitar was there"_

He was here. He knew what happens to them. Almost like was reliving the whole...

Thoughts of the days, weeks months that had past trying to stop Savitar from killing her she started to make sense of various things said about Savitar but one thing stood out.

_"I am the Future Flash"_

Iris breathed hitched silently in realisation and lifted her head. She lifted her head and looked out the window. It wasn't too dark yet. She needed to go.

"I'm gonna go for a walk around the block" Iris announced, standing up to go get her coat. Barry followed her, taking a protective stance.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Barry asked as she opened the door.

Iris shook her head "No, I'll be half an hour" she gave him a quick pecked on the lips and a tight smile before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

 

The journalist strolled down the street, the moonlight and orange tint of the lamposts lining the street lit out a path into the park nearby. Iris walked in the large empty space before doing something she could probably end up regretting. 

"I'm here!" She yelled into the silence of the night.

"I finally realise how you know so much about us. Why you know how so much about me, my father, Wally and Barry love each other and how you can use that love to tear us apart" Iris spoke loudly in the still air.

Suddenly a gust of wind hit her, blowing her hair up and a flash of blue went past her. She turned around and finally faced the self proclaimed God.

She could see him. Finally. A metal suit, blue light penetrating through the armour. The face, and fixed expression that probably sent terror into anyone facing off against him.

 "I can see you" Iris breathed aloud in shock. Usually only speedsters could see him. Then again he appeared to Killer Frost, so he must be becoming more powerful. 

"Go on" A deep automated voice spoke that sent chills down her spine.

Iris could feel herself grow more and more scared of what she could possibly reveal but continued "The future always matters to you. You just don't know what is going to happen to us. You were there. You lived it." She watched Savitar tilt his head slightly as she spoke, studying her.

"They're simply memories for you" Iris's voice began to crack "Memories from when you...you were Barry. That day in the speed lab where you spoke through Julian, you weren't adressing Barry as an individual, you told him who were. Not that you were from the future but that you are the _Future Flash"_

As Iris finished her speech with a fearful yet determined look on her face Savitar bent down and the spine of his suit began to open and out stepped Iris' worst case scenario.

Barry Allen stepped out.

Barthomlew Allen.

Her best friend. 

The Love of her Life.

He was dressed completely in black, hair a little wilder and the left side of his face was almost completely scarred. Iris stared, tears clouding her vision slightly as questions such as How, When, Why.

_Why him?_

_Why her?_

"I always wanted you to be the one to figure it out" This Barry said with an evil smirk across his face "Always so smart. One of the reasons why I loved you so much. Oh well."


End file.
